Shock and Sorrow Toby short story
by jessie 33
Summary: Short story about Toby, and the rest of the office especially Michael. Please note this is going to be a sad story.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a different Office Story, hope you like it. It is going to be sad just warning you.

Shock and Sorrow

Toby came to work, he was up all night, he really felt horrible. He didn't know what was wrong, he just felt tired, sore, and on edge. He almost phoned in sick, but he didn't because he promised he would hand in some important papers today. He got to the office, and he knew he really couldn't handle Michael today. He hoped he would just leave him alone, but that was asking for to much. He walked in saying hi to everyone, and walked to his office.

Jim smiled, "Is it me or did he seem different"

"He seemed Pale is he sick"? Pam said, Michael walked over to Toby's office, and went in. Toby sat at his desk, "Michael not today please"

"Pam is wondering if you are sick, remember we have pregnant people here idiot"

"I'm not sick that way, I just feel tired, I think it is stress"

"Stress you from what you don't do nothing all day"

"Really thanks"

Michael sat down putting his feet on Toby's desk. Toby just stared at him, Michael stared back.

"Michael I'm real busy can you just go to work, and leave me alone today"

"Can you drop Dead Toby"

Toby was hurt, normally he took Michael's comments with a grain of salt but today his emotions got the best of him. "Get out of my Office, I swear you are the most disgusting man , I hate you"

Michael got up, "OK calm down, do you want everyone to come running"?

"Get out of my office, don't come in here again"

Michael got up walking out, he walked over to the others. "Great Pam you complained, and I get the abuse". Pam wanted to smack Michael, "I didn't ask you to go in there, you really are awful to him"

"Whatever lets get to work". They all went to work, but most of them were worried about Toby.

The day went on Toby didn't come out of his office, he sat at his desk looking at the papers, but he was not getting anything done. His head was hurting now, Michael really did a number on him. He looked at the picture of Sasha, he touched it, and whispered, "Hey Sweetie, I miss you so much" He put it down, he felt tears come to his eyes, he wiped them away with the back of his hand. Jim walked into the office, "Toby do you want anything for break, me and Pam are going to the Deli"?

"No thanks Jim, I'm not hungry, but thanks for asking"

"Toby you OK"?

"Yeah I don't know what is wrong with me, I just don't feel myself"

"You sure why don't you leave, and go to the doctor"?

"It is stress don't worry Jim, I will be fine"

"Michael is pretty quiet, I really wish he would give you a break sometimes"

"Hey I understand I'm his punching bag, I normally can deal with it, but not today. He told me to Drop Dead, who would say that"?

"God Toby I'm sorry"

"God why am I being a baby". He got up walking out of the Office going to the washroom. He didn't want to get emotional with Jim.

Jim walked out, "Pam I'm really worried about him"

"Maybe it is stress Jim, I couldn't take Michael as long as he has"

"Yeah lets go get our bagel, we can bring him one back". They left, Toby was getting his coffee. He suddenly felt like he couldn't catch his breath. He held the counter he shut his eyes when Dwight came in.

"Toby what are you doing"?

"Nothing just felt a little dizzy"

"Oh man you look bad why didn't you call in sick"?

"I had some projects due today, maybe tomorrow"

Toby grabbed his coffee but it slipped from his hand spilling on the floor. Michael walked in, 'Great idiot , you better get this cleaned up, we don't need a accident, you truly are a joke Toby".

Dwight grabbed some napkins, and helped Toby clean up. Toby got up walking out. Dwight walked over to Michael, "That wasn't cool Michael it really wasn't"

"Oh right Dwight you care about Toby"

"I don't kick a guy when he is down, you really are a Bully". Dwight walked to his desk, and Michael was shocked because Dwight of all people always took his side.

To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day went on Jim noticed the bagel they bought him was still on his desk. It was 5pm, Pam walked over to Jim, "we have to go to Cecelia preschool teacher interview, we have to hurry".

Toby came out of the office, "Jim can I ask a favour"?

"Sure Toby what is it"?

"Can you drive me home, I will take a cab to work tomorrow to get my car"

Pam smiled, "I'm sorry Toby we would but we have to go to Cecelia preschool we are late". Jim took Pam's arm, "You go to the school, I will drive Toby home, and take a cab to the school, I will be a little late"

"Jim no Toby can take a cab, they said both parents" Toby smiled, "It is OK , I will take a cab"

Jim looked around everyone was gone but Dwight, and Michael. Jim yelled over, "Dwight can you drive Toby home"?

"I have a date , Sorry Bud another time" He ran out of the office, Pam grabbed Jim lets go.

Jim turned, "Sorry Toby, I'm really sorry"

"It is OK really go don't be late for your appointment". Pam and Jim walked out, but Jim was feeling bad.

Toby walked over to his desk, and sat down about to call a cab, but he laid back shutting his eyes. He jumped when Michael walked into the office. "Toby are you going to do sleep here all night"?

"No my head hurts, I was resting my eyes".

"Oh man do you need a ride home"?

"Yeah I can't drive home, I was going to call a cab"

"Would you like a lift"?

"Would you Michael Really"? Toby smiled for the first time today, but Michael laughed, "Yeah I'm your limo driver, call a cab fool". Michael laughed, and walked out leaving Toby devastated. He was shaking now, he really was feeling horrible. He looked at the photo of Sasha, he picked up the phone calling Kathy, he needed to speak to Sasha.

"Hello"

"Kathy it is Toby, I know you hate when I call unexpected, I have to keep my proper times for calls, but I need to speak to Sasha"

"Toby she is watching her favorite show"

Toby whispered, "Please I beg of you put Sasha on Kathy, I need to hear her voice"

Kathy could hear Toby's voice he didn't sound right. "Toby you OK"?

"Kathy I love Sasha , she is the one good thing I did in my life"

"I know Toby she was the only good thing to come out of our marriage"

"Promise me you will never let her forget about me"

"Toby you are scaring me, is something wrong"?

"No I'm just tired, I need to say hi to my Baby girl, please let me".

"Hold on". Kathy went , and got Sasha.

"Daddy"

"Hey Sasha how is my girl"?

"Good Daddy, I was watching TV"

"I'm sorry I took you from that, I just needed to tell you how much I love you"

"I love you to Daddy, I made you a picture today at school. I'm going to mail it to you OK"

"I like that Baby, how is school"?

"Good Daddy, I get to see you soon, can we go to a movie"?

"Anything you want Sasha, just know Daddy loves you more than anything in the world"

"Daddy"

"Yes"

"You OK you seem really sad"

"Oh I was a little sad but now I'm smiling from ear to ear, I just needed to hear your voice"

"I love you Daddy"

"Bye Sweetie, talk to you later, but you be a good girl promise"

"Promise"

"Bye Sasha"

"Bye Daddy, I love you too". Sasha hung up, Toby smiled looking at the picture. He sat back in his chair hugging it. He slumped over dropping the picture, he whispered, "Sasha". He was looking at the picture he felt pain in his chest, it was taking his breath away. He tried to reach for the phone, but he couldn't reach it. He heard people say your life flashes in front of you before you die. It was true he saw his family, his marriage, the birth of Sasha. He gasped for air, as his eyes rolled back, and he took his last breath as he passed away, all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michael got a call at 5am from the Police. They were asking questions, Michael was confused to why they were asking about Toby?

"What is wrong did something happen to Toby"?

"The Office is closed off we were told to phone you, to call all staff not to come in today. We will need to talk to all the employees who knew , or worked with Toby"

"What is going on"?

"Sir the cleaning lady found him in his office this morning at 2am. He is gone we think it was a heart attack, but we have to rule out foul play. How was Toby yesterday did he seem sick, or worried about anything"?

"He was sick but I didn't think he was that bad"

"Well he is dead so something was seriously wrong, did he have any enemies at work"?

"No well I didn't get along with him, but I wouldn't kill him"

"Can you come in, but before you do can you call the staff , and tell them not to come in today"

"Yes I will"

"We are sorry"

"He has a ex wife, and daughter they should be notified"

"We will do that, see you soon"

Michael hung up he walked over sitting on a chair. He felt sick he couldn't believe Toby was dead. He picked up his cell phone calling Jim, and Pam first.

"Hello"

"Jim it is Michael"

"Michael what is wrong, I'm not late"

"You can't go into the office today, something happened Jim"

"What"?

"Toby is dead Jim the cleaning lady found him this morning"

Jim stood in silence he couldn't move or speak, he thought about Toby all night. Why didn't he call his house, he just assumed everything would be OK?

"Jim you there"?

"He is dead how"?

"Probably a heart attack or something like that"

"Oh God no"

"Jim it isn't your fault, it happened"

"Shut up Michael it is all our faults"

"What"?

"You pushed him over, and over again, we all laughed like it was some stupid joke, but it wasn't. He was hurting obviously yesterday he looked like crap but what did we all do walk away from him, and he died Michael. He asked me for a ride, and I walked away from him, who would do that"?

Pam walked over, "Jim what happened"?

"Toby is dead Pam"

Michael could hear Pam start crying he couldn't handle this. "Jim I'm going to call the others, I will call you later". Michael was shocked Jim just hung up on him.

Michael's hands were shaking he dialed Dwight's number.

"Yeah"

"Dwight it is Michael, I can't talk long but something horrible happened, don't go into the office today"

"Why did someone die"?

"Yeah Toby died in his office last night, the Police are there"

"Oh God I was kidding"

"Dwight I will call you later"

"Michael"

"What"?

"You must feel like crap"?

"Dwight please I don't need this now goodbye". Michael hung up, and almost threw the phone. He called Kevin, Angela, Kelly, and the others. He walked down the hall, and took his shower. He felt numb he couldn't believe this was happening, and he knew he would probably always wonder if he was the cause of his death. He hated Toby, but he also loved having him around because he got laughs at Toby's expense. He knew he couldn't do anything about it now, but he just hoped Toby didn't suffer, the image of him dying alone, was driving Michael crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jim was sitting on the couch holding a can of pop. Pam walked in, "Jim pop at 9am in the morning"?

"Yeah Pam I felt like a pop"

"I feel just as awful as you, but it isn't our fault"

"We could have drove him home"

"What about our appointment at the school"?

"We made the appointment Pam so don't worry about it"

"That isn't fair"

"No it isn't but Toby dying in his stinking office isn't fair either Pam"

She ran down the hall, she slammed her bedroom door shut. Jim put his hands over his face, than he got up walking down the hall to the bedroom.

Michael got to work seeing the coroner car, and Police cars really got to him. He went inside one of the Detectives came over, Michael told him who he was.

"Mr. Scott please come over here we need to ask you a few questions"

Michael walked by Toby's office, his body wasn't taken yet. Michael stopped seeing the stretcher with a body bag knowing that was Toby was to much for him. He suddenly felt seriously ill he ran into the bathroom, leaving Detective Miller staring at him, along with a few other Officers.

"Man that was weird"

"Well give the guy a break he worked with the guy, what is taking the coroner so long"?

"He is being through he wants to make sure this is a natural death"

Michael came out, "I'm sorry, why haven't they taken him away"?

"They will they are collecting evidence"

"You said he died of a heart attack"

"We think it is but we have to make sure Mr. Scott"

"Right"

Michael followed Detective Miller to his office, Michael sat down. His head was hurting , and he felt like he might get sick again.

"Michael you said on the phone you , and Toby were not exactly friendly"

"No we didn't get along but I didn't want this"

"I should hope not, to die alone would be a horrible thing"

"The cleaning lady must be so upset"

"Yes we released her now, I doubt she will want to clean this building again"

"I can't blame her"

"Did Toby seem ill did he have any medical problems you know of"?

"No but he wouldn't tell me personal stuff"

"Yesterday he was ill, why wasn't he sent home"?

"We knew he was ill but he is old enough to know if he should come to work. I don't get why he would show up when obviously he was sick he died in his office. It would be just like Toby to do this to all of us"

"What are you saying"?

"I was a jerk I basically treated him like crap, but I wouldn't harm him. He was well liked by mostly everyone, this is going to affect the whole staff. I feel sick about this, I will forever wonder if maybe I could have helped the guy. "

"So your guilty of being a crappy friend"

"Friend I was no friend of Toby"s"

"Do you know his family"?

"I met his daughter she is sweet, this is going to devastate her, not to sure about his ex wife"

"They are being notified"

"Did he suffer"?

"I'm not to sure, but maybe"

"Oh God why did he die here, he probably will haunt me for life"

"Mr. Scott I doubt he thought he was going to die. I think this is a natural death, so I will end our conversation, but we will need you to sign these papers, than we will take him to the coroner office"

"You are going to do a autopsy"?

"Probably"

Michael took the papers, and signed them, the Detective walked to the door. "Sorry for your loss". He walked out, Michael sat back in his chair, but he heard the Coroner say he was ready to take the body. Michael saw them wheeling out the stretcher, he shut his eyes, and for a moment he hoped this was a horrible dream, but he knew it wasn't, and he never felt so horrible in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Police said they were finished with Toby's office. Michael couldn't really say anything, they left, he was alone in the office. He got up walking to Toby's desk, he noticed a photo on the floor. He picked it up, and touched it. It was a photo of Toby, and his daughter Sasha. He remembered meeting her one day in the office. He knew Toby loved his girl, and so many times he wanted to talk about her, and he never listened. He put the photo back, and he looked at his wall seeing photos of Sasha. He couldn't believe he had one of Kathy, why would he have one of his ex? He saw a photo his Daughter made, and she put on the bottom, "You are the best Daddy, love Sasha" Michael felt sick he was replaying all the awful things he said to Toby in his head. Why was he so cruel to him, he really couldn't answer it? He hated him because he hated HR people, he hated that he made Holly go away, and now he wished he could take back every nasty word he said to him. He saw Toby's note book, he knew he shouldn't but he picked it up. He walked over sitting at Kelly's desk opening it. He couldn't believe it he was writing a movie script, he always talked about it, but he actually was writing it. Michael was reading it was actually good, he couldn't stop reading it. He flipped to the middle of the book, and he saw a letter to his daughter. It read it, his stomach felt sick, he missed his daughter so much, and now she lost him for good. He wondered how she would react, but he knew when she got older it would hit her harder, because she will realize what she lost. He was about to put the notebook back, when a postcard came out, and landed on the floor. He remembered when Toby went to Costa Rica, and he laughed because he send most of the office a post card, he was the only one that didn't get one. He looked at the back, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Hey Michael.

I guess your happy , I'm here, and your over there. I miss everyone, I even miss Kelly's stories, and your meetings even though I was kicked out of them all the time. I actually miss you, I'm glad you are happy, I just wish we could be friends, but I don't have many friends anyway so it shouldn't hurt so bad. I know you will tear this up, but I wish you all the best, say hi to everyone, you all were like family, and I miss you a lot.

Toby

Michael had to hold Toby's desk, it made him feel horrible. He put the postcard in his pocket, and turned to walk to his desk. He went inside sitting at his desk, when Jim walked into his office.

"Jim why are you here, I told you the Office is closed today"

"I thought you might need me today, beside Pam isn't talking to me, I can't say I blame her"

"Why is Pam mad at you"?

"Michael why didn't any of us help the guy"?

"We didn't know he was really sick, I'm sure if we did one of us would have helped him"

"He asked we walked out of here, I can't get the image of him dying alone out of my head"

Michael sat back in his chair, and whispered, "The only person that should feel like crap is me Jim, I was a horrible person, and I don't know why I treated him that way"?

Jim and Michael looked at each other, not knowing what else to say.


End file.
